Untitled
by xXxstormcloudxXx
Summary: Troy dumps Gabriella for Sharpay. Troypay, Ryella. first fanfic. R&R, please! Disclaimer: Don't own HSM. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Troy, how could you?" asked Gabriella, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's just…uh…well…" Troy stammered.

Gabi cut him off. "It's just what, Troy? How would you have liked the Ice Queen more than me for so long and not have told me? Troy, we've been dating for eight months!" she said, tears now spilling down her face.

"You see, Sharpay and I have known each other for so long, and-" Troy replied.

Once again, Gabi cut himoff. "And now you can go get her Troy. Because we're over." And she ran off, crying.

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. He could've sworn he heard crying coming from the music room. He walked a few steps back and peered into the small room-he was right. There was Gabriella, huddled in a corner, arms crossed, holding a napkin to wipe away her tears. His heart dropped. He'd had a crush on Gabriella ever since he'd first seen her. He, of course never made it public, because of 1.Troy, and 2. Sharpay.

He quietly walked over. "What's wrong?"

She jumped and wiped her tears quickly. "Nothing." She answered. She could tell he wouldn't buy it.

"Yeah… so that's why you're crying…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? It'll help."

"OK, no offense or anything, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Caring."

He laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm exactly like Sharpay?"

She shrugged. "You are twins."

He shook his head, "I hate when people judge me like that."

"Sorry."

He shook his head again, "Nah, it's OK, I'm kind of used to it now."

He decided to change the subject, "Have you tasted Cookies N Cream over at Baskin Robbins?"  
She laughed and shook her head.

She laughed! Ryan thought. His heart had skipped a beat.

"Oh! You haven't lived!" he exclaimed.

She laughed again. "Have _you_ tried Mint Chocolate Chip?"

He shook his head. "Oh. My. God. Seriously? NO! You're kidding!" Vanessa said with bugged-out eyes.

Ryan laughed. "I'll wait for you at the front gate." He stood up and peered down at Vanessa, now in a much more comfortable position, and eyes vibrant again.

"We'll both start living" he said.

"OK" She smiled.

After he left, something hit Gabriella. Had she just agreed to a date with Ryan Evans, her enemy's the reason for all her sadness twin brother?

Sharpay was waiting for her brother Ryan at the back gate. "Ughh." She speed dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes!" practically screaming in his ear.

"Um, I'm going somewhere, so walk yourself home, Sharpay." He suggested, afraid of getting yelled at again.

"Ryan, sometimes you can be so stupid." Sharpay said and she hung up.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behing her. It was Troy!

"Hey Sharpay." For some reason he seemed a little more nervous than he usually seemed around her.

"Hi Troy. What's up?" she said, flipping her hair back and batting her eyelashes.

"Nothingmuchwillyougooutwithme?" he said, now squirming and afraid to look at her.

"I'm sorry. Did you just ask me out when you're still dating Montez?" she asked.

"I dumped her for you" he said. _Maybe I should have kept her. Sharpay is too good for me, _he thought.

"Troy, of course I'll go out with you. Ryan won't take me home, anyway." She said, now silently thanking her brother.

"Cool! Let's go get some ice cream." Troy suggested, relief on his face.

"Ew. Too fattening." She grimaced.

"They always have those low-fat sorbets."

"Ooh! Okay. Let's go, Troy!"

And off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring! Ryan jumped.

He opened his backpack quickly and took out his cellphone.

Sharpay was the caller ID.

He sighed.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes!"

Ryan winced and held the phone a foot away.

He brought the phone back to his ear and said, "Um, I'm going somewhere, so walk yourself home, Sharpay."

He knew it was a stupid thing to say but he wasn't going to confess that he was going on an ice cream date with GABRIELLA MONTEZ!

Instantly the reply came, "Ryan, sometimes you can be so stupid."

Click. Sharpay had hung up.

He had no idea why Sharpay couldn't just start walking home by herself? Why did she have to cling to him?

He heard footsteps behind him. he turned around and saw Gabriella's face.

He smiled. "Ready?", quickly shoving his cell in his backpack.

She nodded shyly and started walking. He walked quickly to catch up, and soon they had struck up a conversation. By the time they got to Baskin Robbins, they were laughing and talking like they've known each other for years.

They walked up to the patterned counter and ordered: Mint Chocolate Chip for Ryan and Cookies N Cream for Gabriella.

Gabriella didn't understand why she was talking and giggling with Ryan so freely. They've hardly uttered a word to each other throughout their sophomore year, but yet, here they were, eating ice cream after school together talking about everything from theater to feeling like someone's shadow.

But it was something about Ryan. Something. She just didn't know what.

Sharpay and Troy were almost there. Just another few steps to go, and they'd be in the nice, cool Baskin Robbins. "Hey, Troy. Isn't that Ryan in there? I thought he said he'd be going somewhere." she said.

"Well, maybe he's going here." Troy replied. "Hey, is that Gabriella with him? Do you think they're on a date?"

"That Gabriella is _not_ going to be dating my brother! We've got to do something, Troy." she said.

"Why don't we just walk inside, get ice cream, and then sabotage their date?" Troy suggested.

"Troy, that's a great idea! I knew you weren't Montez's type! Let's go!" And she dragged him inside the ice cream shop.

"You order the ice cream, I'll interupt them. Got it?" she said, whispering commands in his ear.

"Okay." he said obediently, walking to the counter and getting in line.

"Ryan, I didn't know you were here! I'm here with Troy to get some ice cream. Are you gonna walk home with me later?" she asked her brother, pretending not to notice Gabriella.

"Sharpay, why don't you just walk home with Troy? I've got to walk Gabi home." he said.

"Oh, Gabriella's here?" she turned around, acting like she hadn't noticed Gabi until now. "Hey, Gabi! Would you mind going into the bathroom with me to help me touch up my makeup?" Sharpay said in a semi-sweet voice.

"Um, sure, I guess." Gabriella replied, her voice barely a whisper. After all, she was still angry at Sharpay for taking Troy away.

"Okay then, let's go!" Sharpay said, still keeping on the sweet act in front of Ryan. She and Gabriella walked into the bathroom.

As soon as they were in there, Sharpay started talking. "Montez, I know what you're up to. Don't you dare touch my brother, got it? Just because I got Troy doesn't mean you can win over Ryan. Stay away from him, or else." she said. "Okay, all done! Come on, let's get out of this place!" she said, her voice turning back to sugary-sweet mode.

When they got back to the table, they saw Troy waiting there with Ryan. "Ready, Sharpay?" he asked. "Yeah, Troy! Bye Ryan! Gabriella!" she said, waving with one hand and holding Troy's hand with the other as they walked outside.

Ryan turned back to Gabriella. "So, what were we talking about a while ago?"

"Um, Ryan, I have to...uh...go." said Gabriella, nervous about Sharpay's threat.

"Okay, I'll walk you home" he said, having no idea about what had just happened in the bathroom.

"No, don't. I'll walk myself home." Now Ryan knew there was something wrong, but he figured now just wasn't the right time to ask.

"Well, okay...bye, Gabi. See you tomorrow." he said as he watched her run out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Untitled

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! We're not going to be updating until we get 5 more reviews, so start typing! See ya:)


	4. Actual Chapter 3! :

**Authors' Note: Sorry it took long to update! But us two (yeah, two, there's 2 people writing this thing) have been having a hectic life. Forgive us and PLEASE give reviewing if you want to see this story continue. We both have tricks up our sleeves and we HATE to be unable to use them due to lack of interest. Thank you for the reviews we have right now! They've made our day:) **

_Wait a minute! _Ryan thought. _I can't just stand here! I've got to do something! _

And he did.

"Gabriella!" Ryan yelled, sprinting towards her.

She turned around quickly but didn't say anything.

"Gabs, what'd I do?", he managed to gasp out.

"Nothing! I'm just... busy."

"With what?" He questioned.

"With..." _Think fast, Gabby! _

_"_With homework." she finished.

"Oh. OK." Ryan said.

"Bye!" She said cheerfully, and went off relieved. Except she didn't know there was one _little _flaw in her story. They didn't have any homework, and Ryan knew that.

So what does Ryan do, you ask?

He runs home, and...

"SHARPAY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

She ran down in her sweats and screamed back, "Oh for gosh sakes Ryan! I was busy! WHAT do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to know what you did to Gabriella."

"Montez? I didn't touch the thing. Why?"  
"Because a few minutes ago we were fine, and right after you make "the thing" (Ryan makes air quotes when he says the thing) go into the bathroom with you, she thinks I'm deadly."

She shrugged and said bluntly, "Maybe she realized something about you in the bathroom."

She started hopping back up the stairs and coldly stated, "Have you thought about that?"  
And Ryan hadn't.

Sharpay went to call Troy.

"Hello?" he said.

"Troy, Ryan's on to us! Think! We've got to make a plan..."

"um, what happened?" he asked, clearly clueless.

"What happened was Ryan noticed something different about Montez after she got out of the bathroom, and now he's supsicious, that's what happened!" she said, clearly getting a bit annoyed with Troy.

"Okay, so why don't you just be nice to Ryan and let him have Gabriella?" he suggested.

"Troy, why would I do th- that's a brilliant idea Troy!" she said.

"Really?" Troy stated, clearly amazed Sharpay accepted his plan.

"Yes, Troy! We could "let" Ryan get Gabriella, then do something to break them up, but what..." said Sharpay.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" asked Troy.

"I'm going to have a talk with Montez and tell her she can have Ryan, then, we'll make them notice their differences and have them break up! You're brilliant, Troy!" she exclaimed.

"Um, okay..." he said.

"Hey, Montez!" Sharpay screamed, obviously oblivious to the people staring at her.

Garbriella flinched and turned around on instinct when she heard her name. She then realized that Sharpay Evan was adressing her.

She sighed. "What in heaven's name do you want NOW, Sharpay?"

"Come here," Sharpay said, beckoning.

Something lured Gabriella to listen.

When she reached her goal, Sharpay leaned in to whisper, "Hey, Montez, I seriously think that you should hang out with my bro now."

"What, Ryan?" She asked, and instantly regretted it, knowing she sounded stupid.

"OF COURSE, RYAN! WHO ELSE?" Sharpay raised her voice, making sure Gabriella knew how clueless she really sounded.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I wish I didn't have to say this, because it's incredibly sad... Ryan has been moping miserably all day, and he is bothering THE HECK of of me, so like, umm, take him off my hands and like, give him a like life or something." Sharpay kept saying like at the end, because she hadn't planned what she was going to say beforehand.

"Really?" Gabriella asked again, unable to mask the happiness in her voice.

"Really." Sharpay said tiredly and started playing with her perfectly manicured nails. "So yeah... eat lunch with him or whatever you're supposed to do." and she left.


	5. The long awaited Chapter 4!

**Author's Note: Yes, yes, we know we've took FOREVER to update. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, SO, much for each and every one of our reviews! Please continue with them, and we will continue the story. **

"Students, listen to the announcements." said Ms. Darbus.

"Hello, East High Wildcats! It's Prom Time! We're going to have our school car wash…"

Sharpay wasn't listening to the announcements anymore. She'd let Montez have Ryan for a little, but now it was time to take him away. She just needed to talk to her friend, Cassandra. The bell rang.

"Montez!" she whispered to Gabriella.

"Yeah?"

"Ryan wants you to meet him in the music room at 3:30today." said Sharpay.

"Oh OK!" said Gabriella, smiling.

"Bye!" Sharpay said, waving

She met Cassandra in the hallway. "Hey Cassandra!" she said, hugging her evil best friend.

"Hi, Sharpay!" she replied.

"Becky, I need you to meet my brother in the music room at 3 o'clock sharp"

"Why?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I want you to kiss him in front of that Gabriella girl. Even if he doesn't want you to, just do it. Got it?"

"Um, okay." said Cassandra, delighted to be able to kiss a boy for evil.

Ryan was at his locker, getting his books. "Ryan, Gabi wants to see you in the music room at 3 o'clock sharp, 'kay? Bye." she said, walking away to meet Troy.

Ryan dug his hands deep in his pockets. He was in the small-instrument-filled music room. He was waiting for his gf, Gabriella. He walked to the back of the music room, and looked at a few songs. Suddenly, footsteps came into earshot. He spun around quickly, hoping to see the brunette. "G-assandra" he stuttered.

"Hi, Ryan," Cassandra said while fluttering her eyelashes and twirling her hair around her pointer finger.

"Hi..." Ryan said hesitantly.

Cassandra Boyler and Ryan Evans were sworn enemies ever since they knew how to say "revenge", which incidentally, was when they were approximately 18 months. Ryan pulled Cass's hair one fateful day, and the rest, as they say, is history. So of course, Ryan didn't understand. He knew the only way Cassandra Boyler would act like this is if pigs could fly. And last time he heard... they couldn't. In one brief moment, his lips were pressed against another's.

"MMMMMPGHH!" he screamed, but Boyler pressed on. Suddenly, he heard a book drop. He turned towards the doorway. Who should it be, but...

"Gabby!" he gasped out when he finally managed to pull away.

**Yes, a cliffy! Now if you want to know what happens, you know what to do! The magic word is REVIEW! Hee hee! J**


	6. Chapter 5! :

**To our readers: Sorry we haven't updated for the longest time. It was my (E) fault. I just got a serious case of writer's block and laziness. We'll try to update sooner now! But only if we see 5 more reviews! ;)**

"Gabi, I can explain." Ryan stuttered.

"You know what, Ryan? You can just explain away, and I won't even be listening. First Troy, and now you! This relationship is over!" Gabi yelled as she ran out, sobbing.

"Cassandra, what the heck did you do that for! Now Gabi's angry at me!" Ryan shouted as he ran out of the room in search of Gabriella. He found her in the cafeteria alone, sobbing. He stood by the stairs, unsure of what to do. Gabi didn't notice him and kept on crying.

"Gabi," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. Cassandra just came up and kissed me! I was trying to push her away but…"

"And you just _happened _to tell me to come to the music room at the same time that you were kissing Cassandra? Is this some stupid way of breaking up with me?"

_Meanwhile…  
"Gabi, I can explain." Ryan stuttered._

"Perfect." Sharpay said to Troy. They were watching from the classroom across the hall. "Your plan is working!" As a reward, she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Now let's go to the mall an pick out prom clothes." She said, not caring what happened next between Ryan and the Montez girl.

At the Mall…

Sharpay had been looking for dresses for 3 hours and hadn't found the "perfect" dress yet. While she was shuffling through the racks, Troy talked to her. "Um, Sharpay?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you feel a little sorry for your brother or Gabriella?" he asked.

"No, I feel fine. They don't belong together anyway. And don't mention that Montez girl around me. You know how much I don't like her." She picked out a pink dress from the rack, looked at it, and put it back on the rack. "Ughh."

"But she was my ex-girlfriend, an-"

Sharpay cut him off. "And you left her for me. Now aren't you happy?" She took a blue dress off. "Perfect!" she squealed. She went to go purchase it.

"Can you just let her have Ryan and get this over with? This has been going on for way too long." Troy said.

"You know what, Troy? I'll do that, and then will you help me pick shoes?" she said, surprised at her boyfriend's sudden stubbornness.

"Then what are you going to do?" he said, still not certain she would actually do what she promised.

"I'll write Gabi and Ryan an anonymous note telling them what happened. Happy?" she said, becoming exasperated.

"What if they recognize your writing?" he said, following her to the shoe store.

"Wait a second, Troy." She handed a piece of paper to the clerk at the store. "Write a note for me, will you?" The clerk, Sam, looked unsure. "I'll give you fifty." She said, handing him a bill.

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed, tucking the bill in his pocket.

While looking at shoes, Sharpay started dictating the note:

_Gabriella Montez:_

_I know what happened the other day in the music room with Cassandra and Ryan. Cassandra _made_ him kiss her. He really was trying to get away but she didn't let him. Now he's just sitting around moping. Can you forgive him? If you can, come to room 14 on Friday at 4:00 p.m._

_Sincerely, an anonymous friend_

"Okay." She said, looking at the note. "Now write a second one." Sharpay picked up a pair of neon blue shoes, saw the brand, and grimaced. "Never mind," she muttered to herself. "Let's start the note:

_Ryan Evans:_

_I know what happened the other day in the music room with Cassandra. I could tell you didn't want to kiss her. If you want to apologize to Gabi, go to room 14 on Friday at 4:00 p.m._

_Sincerely, an anonymous friend_

"Happy, Troy?" Sharpay asked. She finally picked a pair of white platform stilettos.

"Sure. But how are you goi-"

Reading his mind, she said, "I'll just make some sign on the door saying people aren't allowed in, there are bugs or something."

"Okay."

_The next day (Gabriella's POV)…_

I got a note in my locker this morning. I guess I can forgive Ryan. If he didn't really want to kiss her, that is. Stupid Cassandra. Wonder who wrote this note. I don't recognize the writing. Better get to class.

_Ryan's POV_

Sharpay gave me a note from someone this morning. This is great! Now maybe Gabi will actually listen to what I have to say. Gotta go to class. I hope this works out.


	7. Author's Note!

**Hey peeps! Still lookin for a few more reviews till we update! Gotta go! Byes:D**

**(Just press that little button down there…you know you want to!)**


	8. Chapter 8

OMG

Disclaimer: We don't own HSM

_The next day (Gabriella's POV)…_

_I got a note in my locker this morning. I guess I can forgive Ryan. If he didn't really want to kiss her, that is. Stupid Cassandra. Wonder who wrote this note. I don't recognize the writing. Better get to class._

_Ryan's POV_

_Sharpay gave me a note from someone this morning. This is great! Now maybe Gabi will actually listen to what I have to say. Gotta go to class. I hope this works out._

Friday, 3:55

Ryan's POV

I walked to Room 14, anxious but also dreading what might happen if Gabi didn't show up, or if she didn't forgive me. I opened the door to the room, which for some reason had a WET PAINT sign on it, and closed it. Taking a deep breath, I waited.

Gabriella's POV

I looked at my cellphone. 3:57 already? I started jogging to Room 14, hoping I wouldn't give Ryan the impression that I wasn't coming. I looked at the door. It had a WET PAINT sign on it, but that didn't make any sense. I looked at my cellphone again. 4:00! Where was Ryan? If he wasn't in the room because of the WET PAINT sign, was he already over me? Did he come and leave? Or was he not even planning to come at all? In the room I heard something. Like a cellphone. Who was in there?

Ryan's POV

It's already 4:03! Is she not going to show up? Is she still mad at me? I swear I heard footsteps. But that was probably just someone else. I guess today isn't my lucky day. My cellphone rang.

R: Hello?

S: It's Sharpay.

R: What do you want now?

S: Geez, just trying to help. Montez is outside. She's too scared to come in because of the WET PAINT sign.

R: Shar, seriously? Or are you trying to trick me again?

S: Is this what I get for helping my twin brother? Gosh, just open the damn door and see for yourself.

-click-

I stared at the phone, almost amazed at what just happened. Sharpay, the driving force for what happened with me and Cassandra, was actually trying to nudge me and Gabs together? It must've been Troy's work. I walked over to the door and opened it, and there was Gabriella Montez, sitting in the hallway, tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked up. "Ryan?"

Gabriella's POV

He's actually here! He wants to say sorry and be forgiven. He has the _best_ timing too. Right when I'm about to start crying, he comes out of the room. I don't know whether to laugh, cry, or hit him right now. I think I'll do all three.

No one's POV

Gabriella punched Ryan hard, and when he winced she laughed through her tears. Sharpay, who was watching them at the end of the hallway, rolled her eyes. "_They're so childish." _She thought to herself, but she knew deep inside she was squealing at seeing something so cute. Troy looked at Sharpay, a small smile on his face. She looked so adorable, with that smile on her face and the look of satisfaction written all over her.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Ryan, who was still rubbing his arm, sore from the hit it had taken. Gabriella feigned consideration for a moment, then nodded. Ryan smiled and pulled her into a bear hug. Resting her head on his shoulder, Gabi was content. She looked up at Ryan at exactly the same time he looked at her. Faces moving closer, Sharpay was "on the edge of her seat with excitement." She wanted to play one more trick on her bro, though. Taking out her cellphone, she pressed speeddial #1.

Ryan and Gabi inched closer and closer, until suddenly Ryan's cellphone rang. The couple sprang apart. Ryan rolled his eyes.

R: What now, Shar?

S: Nothing, sorry! Just wanted to have a _little_ fun.

-click-

Ryan hung up and rolled his eyes again. "Sharpay?" asked Gabi. He nodded. "Sharpay. Now where were we?" he asked. "I think we were right…about…here." Responded Gabi, circling her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Oh, so that's where we were," he said, taking her hand and walking her down the hallway as she giggled.


End file.
